1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspecting apparatus of a printed state or the like in a flexible printed circuit board.
2. Conventional Art
An inspection of a printed state of a pattern or the like in a flexible printed circuit board has been conventionally performed by a visual inspection. However, in the case of the visual inspection, a considerable skill has been required and an error by oversight has frequently occurred. Further, an operation efficiency is low and a great influence is applied to an operation efficiency of a whole of a continuous operation comprising a printing operation, a parts mounting operation and a reflow operation. Further, in particular, in the case of applying the printing on both of two faces of a flexible printed circuit board, this adverse effect becomes further increased.